Bloody rose
by Bloodiness grey2
Summary: sorry if you were reading blood coming through there was a mess up so I had to delete it this is same story but added more to it Review!


So this is going to be my very first story I have never done this before but i guess this is going to work please be nice so lets get this on

Kaoru and Butch have been best friends since they were newborns their mothers met at a grocery store and just hit it off.

They went through life together pr-K., kindergarten, first grade, second-grade, etc. They were best friends forever, until Jane Grey came into Butch's life in the

twelfth grade, it was his first real girl friend the others were just sex just how he liked it but he fell for Jane she was beautiful, long blonde hair, bright blue

eyes, and curves in the right places. She stormed in and pushed Kaoru into the background like she was just an extra saving the spotlight for Jane. Butch just

sat back and watched he never said a word even when Kaoru asked him time after time again to help her to tell Jane to stop but he never did he would always

say " Kaoru stop acting like that Jane is really nice and if you got to know her I'm sure you both would be very good friends just like us" he was so blinded by

his lust for Jane that he couldn't even see that Jane was a monster. One day when Kaoru was walking home from school in the 101 degree weather Jane

and her back up girls hit Kaoru over her head with a metal pipe. She was knocked out cold. They tied her up and dragged Kaoru to an old and dusty

warehouse . When she woke she was frightened " where am I" she said, " Your in hell you dumb whore" said Jane " what am I doing here why would you do

this to me I did nothing wrong please let me go!" Kaoru screamed. -smack!- she was hit across her face " shut up I don't know why Butch ever liked you you

make me sick just looking at you. Well lucky for him I'm going to get rid of you once and for all" she said " W-why?" Kaoru said " Because all he ever talks

about is you you you Kaoru this and Kaoru that well I am sick of you I'm his girlfriend **ME NOT YOU** I just want someone who loves **ME** and when I finally find

him he ends up loving **YOU!"** "What Butch doesn't love me." Jane just looked at her and she thought " I always knew she was stupid." " To bad Kaoru we

could of been the best of friends to bad you have to say goodbye now." said Jane. Jane stood up and pointed a handgun at her **" Wait NO NO PLEASE NO **

**PLEASE!" -BANG!**

"Cut that's a wrap everyone tomorrow we'll come back to the scene." Kaoru got untied form the wooden chair she was in and walked to her dressing

room. "God I can't handle this showbiz anymore (she has been in the industry since she was 5 years old) I jus- ahhhhhahahhhaha! what the fuck!" "Hey there sugar

plum didn't mean to scare you there" " It's fine (greaaaaaaaaaaat it was here boyfriend of 6 months, he was blonde with the brightest blue eyes it was just that...well hes

an idiot. He was shallow there was nothing deep to him unlike Butch, now he is what I want in a man and I know what your thinking you mean one of the co-stars in the

movie...well no its not him I'm talking bout the real Butch Jojo. Butch is funny and cute and did I mention cute wait scratch that Butch is super FINE.) "Kaoru! are you

even listening to me!" "Huh oh yeah I heard every word you said (no I didn't)" " Good come on lets leave this dump the colors are making my head hurt." (did I forget

to mention that hes an asshole) They walk out together and luckily for Kaoru Butch was just about to get in his all black 2012 camaro.(Oh god just l-looking at him

makes my knees weak I just want to jump his bones. Oh yes tomorrow I get to see him with his shirt off. I could just lick his chest an-) " Goddammit Kaoru get your fat

ass in the damn car you stupid bitch I don't have all day". Just as he said that Butch looked up a Kaoru and winked, then he frowned because her so called man

yanked her into the car and slammed the door in her face. " what the fuck are you looking at Bitchy boy this is none of your concern so mind your own damn

business." And with that Kaoru and her man sped away leaving Butch to think( Kaoru what happened to you, you were so strong but I guess not you must be scared

but I don't know how to help you.

What happened to us?)

So what do you think was it good or bad PLZ REVIEW


End file.
